wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Level 60 mana regeneration equipment
Uses "Restores x mana per 5 sec." is probably the most interesting stat an item can have for long fights where you have to avoid running out of mana (Zul'Gurub, Molten Core, Onyxia, Blackwing Lair). Some items with this property are: Cloth } |Drops from Fankriss the Unyielding in AQ40. |- | +7 | |Drops from Vem, Princess Yauj and Lord Kri in AQ40. |- | +6 | |A quest reward from Timbermaw Ally in Felwood. |- | +6 | |Priest. Craftable from a pattern which drops from Balnazzar (2.6% drop chance) in Stratholme (Scarlet Side). Epic, but you need tailoring yourself since the vestments are bind on pickup. |- | bgcolor="#000000" colspan="3" | Hands |- | +10 | |Drops from Princess Huhuran in AQ40 |- | +6 | |Priest Tier 1 set. Drops from Gehennas in MC. |- | +5 | |Drops from Ossirian the Unscarred in AQ20. |- | +5 | |Drops from Emeriss, Taerar, Lethon, Ysondre. |- | +5 | |Drops from Baroness Anastari (10% drop chance) in Stratholme. |- | bgcolor="#000000" colspan="3" | Wrist |- | +9 | |Crafted |- | +3 | |Mage Tier 1 set. |- | +2 | |Priest Tier 1 set. |- | +4 | |Drops from General Rajaxx in AQ20. |- | bgcolor="#000000" colspan="3" | Waist |- | +7 | |Drops from C'Thun in AQ40. |- | +7 | |Quest reward from A Collection of Heads. (Note: As of patch 1.10 this quest no longer requires The Hexxer's Head for completion, making the quest significantly easier). |- | +6 | |Drops from Alzzin the Wildshaper (11% drop chance) in Dire Maul East. |- | +5 | |Drops from Firemaw in BWL. |- | +4 | |Priest Tier 1. Drops from MC. |- | +4 | |Drops from Kurinnaxx (23% drop chance) in Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj. |- | +4 | |Craftable from recipe at Honored Timbermaw Hold reputation. |- | bgcolor="#000000" colspan="3" | Legs |- | +14 | |Drops from Gehennas, Lucifron, Shazzrah, Sulfuron Harbinger in MC. |- | +8 | |Appears in the Gordok Tribute Chest (20% chance) in Dire Maul North. |- | +7 | |Priest Tier 2. Drops from Ragnaros in MC. |- | +6 | |Priest AQ40 set. |- | +6 | |Priest Tier 1. Drops from Magmadar in MC. |- | +6 | | Drops from Illyanna Ravenoak (19% drop chance) in Dire Maul West. |- | +6 | of Restoration |Drops from The Duke of Zephyrs (13.92% drop chance) in Silithus. |- | bgcolor="#000000" colspan="3" | Feet |- | +12 | |Drops from Chrommagus in BWL. |- | +10 | |Drops from Taerar. |- | +5 | |Drops from Azuregos. |- | +4 | of Restoration | Drops from Azure Templar (13.92% drop chance) in Silithus. |- | +4 | | Rare random drop in Scholomance. |- | +3 | |Priest AQ40 set. |- |} Leather Mail Plate Misc } |Drops from C'Thun in AQ40. |- | +6 | |Drops from Flamegor in BWL. |- | +6 | |Quest reward from Confront Yeh'kinya, which is the last in a series of seven quests, that stems from Screecher Spirits. |- | +6 | |Random drop in Stratholme. |- | +5 | |Paladin: Quest reward from Cape of Eternal Justice. Requires Revered with Cenarion Circle |- | +4 | |Drops from Archivist Galford (21.45% drop chance) in Stratholme. |- | bgcolor="#000000" colspan="3" | Neck |- | +9 | |Drops from Vaelastrasz in BWL |- | +8 | |Drops from Lord Skwol in Silithus |- | +6 | |from Vem, Yauj, Kri in AQ40 |- | +6 | |Quest reward from The Savior of Kalimdor for returning Eye of C'Thun. |- | +6 | |Quest reward from The Fall of Ossirian for returning the Head of Ossirian. |- | +6 | |Sold by (Horde) /(Alliance) at the Darkmoon Faire (Limited Supply). |- | +4 | |Purchasable at Honored Stormpike Guard reputation |- | +3 | |Drops from High Priestess Jeklik (12.65% drop chance) in Zul'Gurub. |- | +3 | |Drops from General Drakkisath in UBRS. |- | bgcolor="#000000" colspan="3" | Finger |- | +9 | |Drops from Ebonroc, Firemaw, Flamegor in BWL. |- | +8 | |Drops from Kri in AQ40. |- | +6 | | Drops from High Priestess Jeklik in Zul'Gurub. Part of the set Prayer of the Primal |- | +6 | | Drops from Alzzin the Wildshaper (14% drop chance) in Dire Maul East (Note of interest: This ring is not Unique). |- | +6 | | Priest AQ20 Set. Honored Cenarion Circle reputation. |- | +5 | |Drops from Princess Huhuran in AQ40. |- | +5 | Druid | Druid AQ20 Set. Honored Cenarion Circle reputation. |- | +5 | | Drops from Warchief Rend Blackhand (13% drop chance) in Upper Blackrock Spire. |- | +5 | | Drops from War Master Voone in Lower Blackrock Spire. Also gives up to 29 on healing. |- | +4 | | Quest reward at Friendly or better Argent Dawn reputation via quest. |- | +4 | | Alliance. Purchasable at Honored Silverwing Sentinels reputation. |- | +4 | | Horde. Purchasable at Honored Warsong Outriders reputation. |- | +4 | | Horde. Reward from the quest Zukk'ash Report in Feralas. |- | +3 | |Drops from Baron Geddon in MC. |- | +3 | | Drops from Kormok in Scholomance |- | +3 | | Drops from Ayamiss the Hunter in AQ20 |- | +3 | | Purchasable at Friendly Cenarion Circle reputation with the Field Duty questline. |- | bgcolor="#000000" colspan="3" | Trinket |- | +16 | |Drops from Onyxia |- | +11 | | Drops from Magister Kalendris (7% drop chance) in Dire Maul West. (Note of interest: This trinket is not Unique). |- | +9 | |Drops from Ebonroc, Firemaw, Flamegor in BWL. |- | +4 | | Quest reward of the Dire Maul class-quest for Priests. |- |} Weapon/Held } |Quested in AQ40. |- | +14 |{Jin'do's Judgement|19884|}} |Drops from [[Jin'do] in ZG. |- | +12 | |Drops from Lord Kazzak. |- | +11 | |Drops from [|- | +8 | | Horde. Quest reward for [http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=7064 Corruption of Earth and Seed in Mauradon. Also regenerates 5hp per 5 sec. |- | +8 | | Drops from Lethtendris (7% drop chance) in Dire Maul East. |- | +8 | | Alliance. Purchasable at Revered Silverwing Sentinels reputation. |- | +8 | | Horde. Purchasable at Revered Warsong Outriders reputation. |- | +7 | |Priest epic quest. |- | bgcolor="#000000" colspan="3" | Sword |- | +6 | | Drops from Renataki (39% drop chance) in Edge of Madness in Zul'Gurub. |- | bgcolor="#000000" colspan="3" | Dagger |- * +6 m/5s Fang of Venoxis from Venoxis in ZG | +6 | | Drops from Wushoolay in Edge of Madness in Zul'Gurub. Healing only. |- * +4 m/5s Claw of Chromaggus from Chrommaggus in BWL * +4 m/5s Fang of the Mystics from Azuregos | +4 | | Quest reward from Wanted - Deathclasp, Terror of the Sands in Silithus. |- | +3 | | Quest reward for Lethtendris's Web in Dire Maul East. |- | +2 | | Drops from Princess Theradras (3%) in Maraudon |- | bgcolor="#000000" colspan="3" | Mace |- | +5 | |Drops from Garr in MC. |- | +4 | |Priest AQ20 Set. Quest at Cenarion Circle exalted. |- | +3 | | Horde Reward for completing the Kill the Enemy General quest in Alterac Valley. |- | bgcolor="#000000" colspan="3" | Polearm |- | +5 | |Hunter Quest reward for "The Green Drake" in The Sunken Temple. |- | bgcolor="#000000" colspan="3" | Shield |- | +4 | |Drops from Tinkerer Gizlock in (8%) Maraudon |- | bgcolor="#000000" colspan="3" | Off-hand |- | +8 | |Quest at Cenarion Circle revered. |- | +6 | |Quest reward for Shards of the Felvine. |- | +5 | |from Battleguard Sartura in AQ40. |- | +3 | |Alterac Valley exalted |- | bgcolor="#000000" colspan="3" | Wand |- | +5 | |from BWL |- | +4 | |Drops from Cho'Rush the Observer (19% drop chance) in Dire Maul North. |- | +3 | | Drops from random mobs in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj. |- |} Enchants Category:Equipment